fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulysses
Ulysses, also known as Aquamarine or ARES-Rho: Patroklos, is a genetically modified supersoldier from the future era in the Sageverse. Appearance Ulysses has a rather eclectic getup overall, made up almost entirely of the colors white, red, and gray. He has a gray fedora, a gray leather jacket and gray dress pants, along with a red leather belt, red leather shoes with white soles, and a red-and-white plaid shirt. In addition, he wears tight, white leather fingerless gloves that fit him incredibly well, along with a pocket watch kept in his right pocket and attached to his belt. He also usually wears a pocket knife sheath made of white leather, also on the belt. His jacket has a symbol of two wings on the back. Physically, he is a teenage boy of average height and build for his age with dark brown hair and dark blue/green eyes. His hair is buzzed on the sides, but on the top it is long enough to hang down over his face and cover his left eye. His left eye has a softly glowing septagram inscribed on the iris. When he uses his flame or teleportation powers, the points on this septagram begin to glow brightly. Personality Ulysses is curious and energetic, if a bit airheaded. He is optimistic, but easily disappointed, and so he often finds himself easily disappointed. Personal Statistics Alignment: Borderline True Neutral/Neutral Good Name: Ulysses(Self-selected name, and what he goes by usually), Aquamarine(Given nickname), ARES-Rho:Patroklos(Birth classification) Origin: Sageverse Gender: Male Age: 14 | 16 Classification: Genetically modified human Birthplace: Toketos Training Facility Weight: ~130 lbs./59 kgs. | ~160 lbs./72.6 kgs. Height: 5'7" ft./1.7 ms. | 5’9” ft./1.8 ms. Likes: Music, interesting ideas, competition/adventure Dislikes: Being trapped, failing to finish things he starts Eye Color: Blue-green Hair Color: Brunette Hobbies: Exercise/training, musical practice Values: Freedom first and foremost. More recently, he is beginning to see the values of friendship and compassion for more than the advantages they pose, but he has a long way to go Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Spike(friend, bandmate), Peter(friend, bandmate), John(Friend, bandmate) Previous Affiliation: Commander Sharp, the Aegis Alliance Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C Physically, 9-B With Flames | 9-B Physically, 9-A With Flames Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation(Can only produce fire directly from himself), Shapeshifting, he can use his fire to change his physical matter into truematter, or change from truematter to physical matter. Conceptual Manipulation(while in truematter form, he can interact with concepts. However, the only concepts he is able to manipulate directly are space and time relative to himself, which grant him Time Travel and Teleportation. Out of the two, he is far more skilled in teleportation and has relatively little idea of how time travel works). Low-godly Regeneration(When he changes into a truematter form, his mass rearranges itself into its proper order, which means all wounds sustained in physical form are healed as long as he has changed all of his mass into truematter.) Superhuman Physical Characteristics(increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability due to genetic modification, he has ridiculously powerful lungs), Immortality(Types 3 and 4; all Truematter characters exist as spirits that can be reborn into new bodies after death), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery(was trained since childhood in combat and other athletic skills, such as climbing and running, as well as being trained to use weapons and vehicles, such as knives, guns, and ARM Units), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation(he is more resistant to conceptual manipulation in truematter form than in physical form) and Fire Manipulation. | All previous, with stronger and more precise Flame Manipulation, increased Physical Characteristics, and improved Athletic Skill Attack Potency: Street Level with his body, Wall Level with flames | Wall Level+ with his body, Small Building Level with flames Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed, Peak Human Movement Speed | Subsonic+ Combat Speed, Superhuman+ Movement Speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Class 1, likely Higher Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class+ Durability: Street Level | Wall Level+ Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range with his body and his knife, Extended Melee Range with his flames, Several Meters with thrown objects, Universal by teleporting and then attacking Standard Equipment: Butterfly knife Intelligence: Gifted: like all ARES Units, Ulysses has high but not extraordinary intelligence. Due to his studies, he is skilled in mathematics and in combat intelligence(such as overall battle strategy, recognizing the strategies of and adapting to opponents, etc.). Though by nature a logical and philosophical person, he has only been able to study these subjects for a short time, and so is rather unskilled in these areas. He also possesses very low social intelligence and has a tendency to dismiss the opinions of others. | Gifted: has read and learned quite a bit since he was 14, and has learned to interact with others more politely Weaknesses: He can only reassemble and transmute matter he has burned himself. He will not be able to reassemble objects that have been burnt by anything else. More importantly, if he receives an injury and is unable to burn the lost mass, he will not be able to heal the injury by turning into true matter and back. He is also unskilled in reading people's intentions and in diplomacy. His teleportation and time travel can only effect himself and any inanimate objects he takes with him. Feats: Was able to dodge and deflect attacks using his butterfly knife from Commander Sharp's J-10 Trident, which has an attack speed of ~44/fps and attacks with multiple blades at a time. Got better scores on the physical tests given by the Aegis Alliance than any other ARES unit had at his age. Fought with Peter’s werewolf form with the help of Spike | Fought Peter’s Werewolf form alone and on even footing (during this fight, he kicked a large thrown boulder thrown at him by Peter hard enough to completely reverse its momentum), did a lot of very difficult training in the mountains, which involved extremely fast sprints, long-distance runs and climbs, and lifting boulders that weighed nearly 1000 kgs. He was also able to create a large cone of flame. Key: P.U. 342 | P.U. 344 Notable Attacks/Techniques *Flame Aura Strike: Ulysses creates an aura of flame around himself and attacks his opponent with a melee strike. *Knife Throw: Ulysses throws his knife at an opponent. Occasionally he hits them, but usually this is meant as a distraction so that he can use another move. *Teleport Attack: Ulysses teleports behind someone and uses another move on them. Note: *Technically his regeneration is Low-Godly and not Mid-high because his body is completely destroyed in the process of changing between physical matter and true matter, which is what he does to regenerate. *Ulysses's fire is magical in nature, and thus does not produce smoke and is susceptible to magic negation abilities. It is dark blue in color. *When Ulysses teleports, a column of flame appears where he is about to arrive before coalescing into his body. This gives opponents with good reflexes a way to see him coming. *Ulysses' type four immortality is not combat applicable, as it takes him a long time to reincarnate. In addition he will reincarnate without any memories of his past self and will have no way of getting them back except for dying again. *His feat calcs can be found here. Other Notable Won Matches: Notable Lost Matches: Notable Inconclusive Matches: Sir Crimson(SCP Foundation) Sir Crimson's Profile, 9-B keys were used Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Concept Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:True Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sageverse Category:ARES Units Category:Lykisian Empire